Cloud Nine
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: WINNER at the Twilight Awards! Best Nessie and Jacob fic. Post Breaking Dawn. Jake and Nessie's first kiss. J/R ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** I'm really starting to fall in love with Renesmee and Jacob stories because she's such a cutie. So I wanted to write my own. I know that a lot of people hated (if not loathe) _Breaking Dawn_ but the more I think about it, the more I like it. And I really wanted to write a cute one-shot with Renesmee and Jacob. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** A _Breaking Dawn_ story. Renesmee and Jacob share their first kiss. One-shot R/J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Cloud Nine**

Nessie stared up at me, her brown eyes, Bella's eyes, shining brightly. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was the most beautiful creature in the world, even more beautiful than her mother. She put her chin on her upraised hand smiled at me. I mimicked her, earning a giggle.

"They're gone," Nessie hinted, biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I shook my head. "Your father would kill me." I thought about my statement for a second. "Let's do it." I quickly changed my mind.

Nessie laughed, her lips pulling over her perfect teeth. I had never been so madly and deeply in love with someone before. And here I was, falling in love with Edward's daughter. My mortal enemy's off spring.

"I'm new at this," Nessie admitted, blushing.

"You better be." I growled at her.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I am," She bit her lip again and closed her eyes.

My heart started to pound as I leaned forward. Nessie puckered her lips. I bit back a laugh but it was too much, her pucker lips reminded me too much of her as a child trying to kiss my cheek. I leaned over to the side of the bed and started to laugh violently.

"You freaking jerk," Nessie hit my arm.

I didn't say anything. The laughter was making it hard to breathe. Nessie hit my arm again. It was too much sometimes, how much she reminded me of Bella. Bella would have done the same thing if I laughed at her if she was trying to kiss me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized when I was done laughing. "I'll try to behave this time." I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh again.

"No," Nessie blushed as she crossed her arm over her chest. "I don't want to do it anymore." She turned her head to the side and glared at the wall to her room.

I chuckled softly and grabbed her chin. She turned towards me in shock. I took advantage of this and pressed my lips gently against hers. She took in a sharp breath before closing her eyes and pushing her lips closer to mine. I mimicked her by closing _my_ eyes and leaning closer to her. I opened my mouth and let my tongue graze her bottom lip. Nessie pulled away from me and blushed. Her fingers touched her bottom lip.

"I knew you were too young for this," I chuckled softly.

"No," Nessie shook her head. "You just surprised me, that's all."

I smiled as I lied across the bed and put my hands on the back of my head. "Surprised you, huh?" It wasn't a question. I just liked messing with her.

"We can try it again," Nessie bit her bottom lip. "I promise not to get surprised this time."

I chuckled. "I think one surprise is enough for today. Besides," I pulled my back off of the bed. "Your dad's going to be here soon."

"More reason to do now than later," Nessie tried to persuade me.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I shook my head. "Your father would kill me." Literally. I added the last part in my head.

"He doesn't have to know," Nessie continued to try and persuade me.

I grabbed her small cheeks between my huge hands and smiled at her. Her cheeks became red and she smiled back at me. "Not a chance," I shook my head before letting go of her cheeks and pulling myself off the bed.

Nessie grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed and walked closer to the door. I loved her. She was the apple of my eye, the wind beneath my wings, and everything else the cheesy love songs sing about. But she was growing up too fast, not just physically but emotionally as well. She was _trying_ to be an adult but she was still so young. It was just as aggravating for me as it was for her. I _was_ an adult and she was still a preteen (even though she was technically only a couple years old).

"Give it a couple of days," I smiled at Nessie. "At the rate that you're going it will only be a couple of hours before you're older than I am."

"You're not that funny," Nessie was trying not to smile.

"I know," I grinned back at her. "Goodnight." I opened the door was about to walk out when I ran into a snarling Edward.

_Oh shit_…

**End.**

**A/N:** I didn't know how to end it. And I don't have my copy of _Breaking Dawn_ so I can't remember if I got Nessie right or not. I hope I did. I went through like a bunch of Nessie/Jake fanfics to make sure that I got her at least close to her character. I know that as time goes on her growth spurt is slowing down that is why it was a joke. If you like it, review it. If you don't, well that sucks. **PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT **_**BREAKING DAWN!**_I'm begging you. I'm tired of hearing people's opinion on that book. Seriously, I spent like hours the day the book was released talking about that book with people.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
